Unexpectedly
by jazzybizzle
Summary: Steve and Natasha are close friends, but everyone else sees more between them. What will become of the two when an old enemy returns, and a new one from Steve's past returns with vengeance? The road ahead for the Avengers is long, but help can be found in the most unlikeliest of places; starting with forgiving the unforgiven, and gaining a new teammate. Stevetasha & more to come.!
1. Tony Suspects

***dodges the rocks being pelted* **

**Hey guys! :D I know I seem to be jumping from project to project without finishing the one before it, but don't worry! I have a perfectly good reason for me starting something new.**

**First-I just saw the trailer for Cap 2.**

**AND LET ME TELL YOU RIGHT NOW THAT I AM FLIPPING THE FUDGE OUT. MY STEVETASHA FEELS, MY BBYS.**

**Second-I plan to see Thor 2 this weekend if I can with one of my best friends.**

**AND I'VE ALREADY SEEN THE SPOILERS ALL OVER TUMBLR.**

**WORST OF ALL-NO TASERTRICKS. REALLY, MARVEL. NOT EVEN HAVING THEM BE NEAR ENOUGH FOR THEM TO BE BREATHING THE SAME AIR?**

**...I'm okay. M'kay.**

* * *

Tony Stark was no fool.

...Well.

Okay, so he wasn't stupid.

_...Well._

Point is!-he knew that Natasha Romanoff rarely smiled, and when she did it was just a gentle tug of her lips.

But when Steve came around, why was she smiling so hard that she was gonna hurt herself? If anything, the genius billionaire playboy philanthropist was _very_ observant, and he liked to use what he knew to his advantage. Rogers wasn't even that funny._ He_ was funny!

Maybe he was sugarcoating things. Truthfully, Little Red appeared to be in a better mood when Capsicle was around. And when she smiled, her mouth pulled up on both sides. Tony didn't even know that could be possible. But it was.

Maybe she...

Nah.

Pssh.

Whatever.

* * *

Steve was always up early; maybe it was an instinctual thing, with his schedule in the early Cap days and all that. But either way, he was the earliest bird of his team. Making himself some coffee, he got out two mugs and waited, reading the newspaper. When the coffee was ready, he poured the steaming beverage in each mug. Then he prepared each differently; his sweeter, a pleasant shade of coffee brown, the other more bland, a darker shade of brown.

He knew what Natasha liked.

The thought of her brought a smile to his face, and as if by magic, she walked in the room, carrying her heels in one hand and walking with a slight limp. Her black dress looked fine, but her tights were ripped in places. He tried not to look too concerned, because he knew she could handle her missions, and decided that he should attempt to help distract her from the situation at hand. She had been gone for about a week, and even though every Avenger was used to a teammate gone for a certain amount of time, he had missed her terribly.

As if this was an everyday thing between them, he set a mug down in front of her as she sat down. "Morning."

She nodded back at him, picking her mug and taking a thankful sip. "Good morning."

Her hair was growing out again, he noticed, now at medium length. Picking up his own mug, he took a swig and picked up today's newspaper off the counter. "Wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head, hiding a smile now. "No." But she did think it was rather sweet of him to care so much when he shouldn't. Even Clint asked her, almost as much as Steve does, but there was a certain feeling she got from Steve only, and she wasn't sure if this was a good or bad thing. Probably both. It was always both in her case, though it was always more of the latter than the former.

Their eyes met over mug rims and newspaper edges; something in her began to crack, and Steve put the newspaper down as her vulnerability began to show. Natasha was one of the strongest women he knew. Why would she show weakness? He'd only see her like that in the rarest of times.

Natasha's eyes never left his, her green eyes searching his blue ones, and he doing the same, the duo trying to figure out what the other wanted. Truly.

Something in her, the characteristics of the assassin that made her truly a woman, made her stand. And, taking off in a brisk run without putting a lot of weight on her ankle, she headed straight for Steve. Steve was surprised at her sudden movement, wondering what her motive was, and he briefly started to panic, hands bracing himself in front of him. But instead of attacking him, she flung her arms around him for an embrace instead; and as soon as she was against him, Steve's entire guard was down and he was holding her and he was scooping her off the ground, his nose buried in her sweet, sweet hair. His eyes closed, and so did hers.

Natasha didn't care that she looked weak, letting this man hold her. One of her hands cupped the back of his head, nose pressed up against his shoulder; he smelled so _good_. Freshly showered. Everything about him at this moment and at any other made her feel so much safer, even when they both knew that she didn't need to be protected. She wasn't some Mary Sue. But she knew he'd protect her anyway. And she'd be mad at him for it, but accepted it anyway with gratitude.

Because they were both just _that_ stubborn.

She raised her head so her lips could reach his ear for a shaky, "I missed you so much." Her feet touched the ground, gently still, and she balanced herself by holding onto his biceps.

This brought Steve's head up some, a smile gracing his features and eyes opening. Rubbing her back and nodding against the side of her face, he replied back just as lowly, "I missed you too, Natasha."

Nodding her own head, she buried her face in the crook of his shoulder.

Reluctantly, he pulled back, but she withdraw at the same time and their arms were still around each other, she looking up at him and he down at her. Their faces were slightly closer than friendly proximities, but neither cared. And at that moment, she wanted him to lean in and-

"Uhhh, am I interrupting something?"

The soldier and the spy whipped their heads around, their actions causing one of Steve's hands to slip lower-which didn't exactly help, because Tony was standing there, watching them, and his eyes went from the small space between them to their hand placements-especially Steve's. This brought his signature Stark smirk. "Nice to see ya, Red."

Looking back at each other, Natasha was about to leave Steve's arms when he beat her to the punch and suggested, "Why don't we go see if Bruce is up? He can check out that ankle."

Natasha nodded, and she was in his arms again bridal style, so quickly that even she questioned his movements. But with one arm slung around his shoulders and neck, and her free hand absentmindedly resting on his chest, she let him carry her out of the penthouse, not bothering to see how wide Stark's grin had stretched at the open display of affection. She payed it no mind.

As soon as the elevator closed, Tony uttered two words.

"Knew it."

* * *

**I WILL continue this. I have a good feeling about it! I'm so glad I saw that trailer...I just, unnfff. Regardless, we see more of the characters as we go, and as the pairings get revealed, I might switch the POVs up a little to shake things up!**

**Besides, who else thinks Natasha could use a little girl time? c;**

**Reviews are welcome!**


	2. Smile

**Hey guys! So guess what? I SAW THOR 2 AND IT WAS AMAZING OMG. Now that I've seen it, I can improvise and visualize better-because, yes, Mr. Mischief will make his appearance! Why?**

**Because I love him, duh.**

**Anyways :) Thanks for those who reviewed, faved, followed, etc. Did anybody notice? The summary for this story could represent almost every pairing that's in this story. Read on!**

* * *

"How much alcohol have you ingested?" Bruce asked with a frown as his science buddy followed him to the penthouse.

"I'm telling you, Brucey! There's something up between those two, if you know what I mean."

Bruce paused. "Did you just make a pun about Steve's-"

"Don't say it," Tony interjected with a hand.

Bruce smiled sheepishly, shrugging his shoulders. "I'm just repeating what you said."

"And actions like _that_ can get you arrested," Tony pointed out. He looked around himself. "Where _are_ the two lovebirds, anyway?"

.

Identical grunts, almost simultaneously, echoed off the gym walls. Steve's feet slid back across the clean, slippery floor as the redhead in front of him advanced on him with steady, graceful kicks. Sweat dewed, her hair sticking to her cheeks, his shirt clinging to his skin. He was going for the defensive so she could practice her offense techniques on him. And he was exhausted.

When he had enough, his hand came up to grab her by the ankle; gasping in surprise, Natasha barely blinked before she was on the floor-_how the hell did he_-?-and he was pinning her arms on either side of her head.

"I thought I was playing on the offensive," she said, tone lightening slightly.

"Is it a bad thing that I'm not sorry?" he said back. Well, in his nature yes, he was. But the other 90% on the other hand...The thought brought a sheepish smile on his face.

And then _he_ was the one on his backside, arms pinned and body straddled by a beautiful woman. "Usually if someone tries to pull one on me, they will suffer severely afterwards." Seeing the concerned-and frightened-look on his face, she smirked and loosened her hold. "But since it's you, I'll make an exception." She got to her feet, holding her hand out to him. Chuckling, he took it and stood. His face fell as a thought dawned on him, a frown gracing his handsome features. Forehead crinkling as her eyebrows scrunched down, she regarded him curiously at the sudden change of heart. His gaze returning to her, he reached out and smoothed out the wrinkles with his forefingers absentmindedly. Her breathing nearly hitched.

"Thor hasn't come out of his room yet, has he?"

She shook his head. "He wouldn't talk to anyone. I contacted Jane earlier; she said that when she gets off her shift, she's coming straight here. She may or may not bring a friend."

Steve nodded. Though Thor hadn't described the specifics-because he would freeze and choke up on the words before the tears came-they knew enough. Loki was dead, and Thor was devastated. Steve understood that Loki was a misunderstood, troubled person, and he made mistakes, but the fact that he heard that Loki protected Jane_ and_ Thor made the soldier see the former Asgardian in a new light.

"I hope she'll be able to bring him out of this," said Steve, leading the way out of the training room, handing Natasha her bottle of water, which she quietly thanked him for.

"Me too. Thor's such a...positive person. It's weird seeing him..."

"So distraught?"

"Mm." She nodded.

At that moment, Tony appeared out of nowhere; Steve nearly jumped, jaw clenching, and Natasha's eyes narrowed. The billionaire took in their sweaty appearances and smirked. "What have_ you_ two been up to?"

"Training," Steve said simply, his voice almost rising as if he was questioning even himself.

"Ah. Fighting off some _steam,_ wouldn't 'cha say?"

"You could say that," Natasha deadpanned. Turning to her blonde companion, she said, "I'm gonna go shower." And as soon as the words left her mouth, Steve almost fainted; Tony even snorted and covered it up with a violent cough. "Mind if I stop by your room later?"

Whatever control Steve had left was gone now, his knees ready to collapse at any moment. Tony was laughing so hard but nothing came out, so he clapped his hands like a retarded seal and staggered backwards. "N-No, not at all. I'll be there."

And to put the icing on the cake, Natasha cast a look in Tony's direction before pecking Steve on the cheek, and walking towards the elevator. Steve watched her go breathlessly.

"Don't have too much fun," Tony teased. "Dinner starts at eight."

After taking a quick but thorough shower himself, Steve lounged on his bed, wearing nothing but a pair of khaki pants; one arm was tucked behind his head, eyes gazing up at the ceiling, and a certain redhead graced his thoughts again. Her dazzling, fierce green eyes, her full plump lips that he longed to touch with his own...he sighed, cutting himself short. He shouldn't be thinking of his friend that way. It wasn't right. She was way out of his league. He didn't deserve her. Someone like Clint did. He was too much of a boy scout.

Steve was always self-conscious when it came to women. Though he was raised to respect them and treasure them, he was never like Bucky. Bucky...what wouldn't he give for a chance to hear advice from him...Thinking of Peggy hurt, and thinking of a possible relationship with the Black Widow herself hurt more.

If being Natasha's friend for as long as he lived was what it took to have her in his life, then he'd rather take that than anything.

But what was that kiss about? He tried not to make a big deal out of it. People do it all the time, and it often represented friendship, or a way of greeting. But despite just that, he couldn't help but feel butterflies as her lips made contact with his skin. It felt so pleasant...so_ right_. Had it been necessary for her to inform him about what she was going to do_ before_ she stopped by his room?

Although, that wasn't a bad visual...-

_Knock knock knock_

He sat up. "Who is it?"

"It's me," _she_ said from the other side.

He couldn't help the smile that spread across his face. Getting to his feet, he grabbed a long-sleeved white shirt on his way, putting it on right before he opened the door. Natasha was waiting on the other side, switching her weight to the opposite bare foot. He barely saw her without shoes on. She wore a thin black tank top and shorts, with her pistol ever so present holstered on her thigh.

"Jane and Darcy will be here in half an hour," she said as he let her walk in.

"Darcy?" he said.

"Jane's friend." She hopped, perching herself on his desk and sat indian style. For some reason he was smiling at her. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just that, you know, you're with us men all the time," Steve treaded carefully, noticing the slight change in her expression. "I think it's nice that we have more..._females_ in the tower."

"What, you want me to have some girl time?" Her lips twitched; was she trying not to smile?

"I don't see why not." Steve leaned up against the desk, arms crossed casually; that shirt was _really_ working for him. "I think having friends other than us is good for you."

Natasha hugged her knees. "That's the problem."

"What is?"

Her shoulders raised. "I've never had any friends growing up, letting alone girlfriends. You know that. Violence was my only friend." _What if I'm not...good at it?_ she added mentally to herself.

"That can change," said Steve, and she lifted up her head to meet his gaze. "Maybe you can bond and do...girl things," he added awkwardly, and he saw a ghost of a smile.

"I don't do girl things." She fought the urge to laugh.

"Training?"

Natasha looked impressed now. "Maybe." Steve gently nudged her, and she nudged him back, and the two laughed. When she stopped she said, "How do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"Make me smile." And she wasn't one to smile on a daily basis.

He shrugged, trying to be nonchalant, but his eyes betrayed how he truly felt. "You have a beautiful smile, Nat. Only a fool can't see that."

Her smile this time was wide and awed.

"_Attention. Miss Foster and Miss Lewis have arrived."_

"Thanks, JARVIS. Send 'em up," Tony said.

Meanwhile, the lone female Avenger sighed, swinging her legs over. "I guess that's my cue. Thor doesn't know."

"Ah. Mind if I come with you?"

She shook her head, and this time she was the one to lead the way out.

By the time they reached the penthouse, Jane and Darcy were already there, luggage at their feet. Darcy, of course, was looking more upbeat than Jane, who was of course genuinely concerned for her boyfriend. As soon as the two women saw Captain America and Black Widow in the flesh, Jane smiled and Darcy looked like she just won the lottery. Steve shook both their hands, and Natasha said that she'll show Jane Thor's room; Steve offered to carry both their bags, and Tony tagged along to show where their rooms were.

Jane's mind was occupied as she followed Natasha down one of the numerous floors, occasionally looking over at the intimidating woman next to her. She was sure Natasha didn't mean to be intimidating, but with a gun attached to her thigh and an almost expressionless look on her face, she couldn't help but feel a bit uneasy.

"Thanks for coming. Thor will be pleasantly surprised," she said.

Jane nodded. "Thanks for having me. Is he really that bad?"

They stopped at a door, and Natasha knocked before twisting the door open; it was surprisingly unlocked. Huh. Saying nothing, Natasha silently pointed to the blonde figure holding himself by the head, hunched over from where he sat on the bed; his room must've withheld some sort of magic, because it was an exact replica of what his sleeping quarters was like in Asgard. Jane recognized it, and looking down at what she was wearing, she almost felt inappropriately dressed. Giving the redhead a nod, Jane slowly walked further into the room and Natasha closed the door without a sound.

Approaching the broken Asgardian, she placed a gentle, loving hand on his bare shoulder. Automatically, his hand covered hers, and, knowing her skin texture and smell anywhere, looked over his shoulder in shock. "Jane?"

She smiled at him in answer, and he turned around, getting to his feet, and held her fast. He was careful not to crush her, but she embraced him back just as fiercely.

"I thought you would be still in London," he murmured in her ear.

"Being apart isn't good for us, you know," she murmured back, rubbing his backside in comfort. "I know you wanted to go back to the Avengers, and I wasn't going to stop you." She pulled back to look at him, and he leaned his forehead against hers, towering over her small body. "But you shouldn't be mad that I'm-"

He cut her off with a kiss so passionate that it bruised her lips. "I am not mad. I'm..." His hands balled into fists at her waist, clenching the material of her jacket. "There are no words to describe how I'm feeling. It pleases me tremendously to see you here."

"Good." She kissed his shoulder. "Darcy's here, too. She said I wasn't going without her."

His deep laugh rumbled his throat and chest, but it didn't meet his eyes.

Reaching up, she cupped his face in her hands so she could gaze up into his eyes more directly. "Thor...Natasha told me how you've been doing since..."

"Don't. Please." He grasped one of her hands on his face, keeping it there.

"It's okay. I won't say it." Her thumbs stroked his cheekbones. "But let me help you get through this."

His blue eyes searched her brown ones for an endless amount of time before he finally nodded and surrendered with a groan, capturing her lips with his.

.

"There he is!" Tony sing-songed as Thor and Jane were the last to show for dinner, hands laced together. The Asgardian's eyes looked red, and so did his Midgardian mate's, but it might have been a trick of the light.

"Ah, Muscle Man Number One!" Darcy said and waved. Everyone looked at her questionably as she turned to Steve, who was next to her, and poked his arm. "Muscle Man Number _Two_."

Steve chuckled. With the short span of time knowing her, he knew that Darcy was going to be a delightful and amusing person he will get to know.

"My apologies, friends," said Thor, releasing his hold on Jane's hand, sitting down on the stool. "I appreciate your thoughts and concerns, but I assure you, I will be fine." Jane sat down next to him with two plates, his plate fuller than hers. Underneath the table, he reached for her hand again, unable to help himself. "In time."

"That's good to hear," said Steve.

"Good to see ya, Point Break," said Tony. "Thought you'd join the d-_OUCH_!" He howled, holding his throbbing arm; before he could finish his sentence, Natasha punched him in the arm. Steve silenced him with a warning look.

"Always the jocular, Lord Anthony," said Thor, but Jane still sent another thankful look in Natasha's direction. Clint laughed, and even Bruce couldn't help but let a few chuckles escape him.

A beat of silence passed before it felt as if an earthquake hit; their plates shook, walls and chairs vibrating, and a bright green flash came from outside. Thor, Jane, and Darcy were the first to look at the window, while the others were trying to assess the situation.

"O-_kaaay_, what the hell was that?" said Tony.

Without a second thought, Thor was running outside.

"Thor!" Jane called worriedly, she and Darcy struggling to keep up. The rest of the Avengers were quick to follow suit, Steve being the first before the rest.

Thor squinted his eyes through the rain, every fiber in his being quavering with disbelief and hope at the same time; he mildly felt Jane and Darcy at either side of him, their arms brushing his, but his attention was elsewhere.

_It can't be..._

* * *

**Hm, I wonder who their visitor could be? ;D The next chapter shifts POVs, so you wouldn't wanna miss it!**


	3. The Return

Natasha glared at the ceiling of her bedroom, muscles taut, hands folded neatly on her chest. She could not relax, not even if she wanted to-which she didn't. How could he do this to her? How could _Steve_ and the rest of the team betray her like this? How could they let the very monster who turned her best friend into a mindless puppet and attempted to take over the world _live_ in their home?

How else was she supposed to react to this?

.

_"Loki," Thor's voice broke on his brother's name, his eyes taking in the God of Mischief's terrible appearance. The younger Odinson looked as worse as he did when he was imprisoned. He even wore the same garb when Thor went to see him after Frigga's death. Eyes were sunken, a cold lifeless green, hair thin and stringy, lips pale, body hunched over his hands and feet were bare. Loki looked at Thor from underneath his eyelashes, his gaze unreadable. "I thought you..."_

_"You were always the fool I took you for," Loki's voice rasped; it was a surprise, hearing a haunting rasp falling from his lips rather than the chilling silk. Jane shrunk behind Thor, hand on his tricep, and Darcy just stared, for once speechless. Thor's eyesight blurred as the tears rapidly produced. A tense staredown occurred between the two brothers, everyone else still; not one Avenger made a move. Nor a sound._

_Loki took one step forward and crumbled, legs giving out on him, and his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Instincts kicking in, Thor ran forward, catching Loki before he hit the ground. And it was a disturbing deja vu for both of them. One look was all it took for Thor to hug Loki close before scooping the smaller god in his arms to carry him inside. The Avengers parted, trusting Thor in this situation and followed Jane and Darcy back into the Tower._

_Thor set Loki on the couch, the God of Mischief starting to shiver violently. Reaching behind his neck, Thor unattached his red cape and wrapped it around Loki as snugly as he could muster. Jane knelt down beside her boyfriend, looking at the man who, despite everything that he had done, saved her life and sacrificed his own in place of Thor. And for that, she could see him in a new light. She always had a feeling Loki would return and for reasons she knew not, she was grateful._

_Darcy joined Jane and Thor on the floor, a bowl of hot water in her hands; setting it to the side she, after a nod of approval from Thor, picked up the towel that was in the water, squeezed it, and gingerly began to dab it against Loki's clammy forehead. The fact that she was very close in proximity to a handsome psycho didn't seem to bother her at all._

_A distant voice that was not her own, but in fact a male's, whispered in her head. _Thank you_._

_With a start, she realized it was Loki's voice._

_And he was now looking at her._

_Swallowing nervously, she nodded back awkwardly and continued doing what she was doing._

_"His hands are cold," Jane whispered in-worry?-realization, grabbing one of Loki's long, slender hands with both of her own, which were several sizes smaller and weaker. This time Loki's gaze rested on her, his fingers numbly curving around hers in response._

_"Brother, why do you return?" Thor questioned with a frown, though his eyes did nothing but. "Does Father know you're here?"_

_Loki spoke after a beat. "He may or may not."_

_Thor leaned closer. "Out of all the Nine Realms you could have hidden, disguised yourself...why here, in Midgard?"_

_Loki's voice was then so soft that only Thor could hear him. "You."_

_And for some reason, Thor knew Loki wasn't lying. Despite the hell that the two have been through and caused to each other, Thor knew that he needed Loki just as Loki needed him. Whether his intentions, pure or un, Loki always had Thor to protect him. Even if he'll never admit this to himself._

_Thor was aware that after Loki regained his strength, he will only look out for himself for his selfish reasons. But as far as he was concerned, Thor didn't care._

_He had his brother back._

_The public display of affection between Jane, Darcy, and Loki was pleasing to his eyes. Maybe love and care from a woman was what Loki needed. After Frigga...who else would be there for Loki besides him? Loki said that he liked Jane, did he not?_

_The thought of Jane slapping him and punching Loki brought a deep chuckle, rumbling his throat. Receiving several questionable looks, Thor said, "I believe you gave my friends a little fright there, brother."_

_If Loki could roll his eyes, he would've. "Oh I'm _terribly_ sorry. My _sincerest_ apologies."_

_Both Jane and Thor laughed quietly, Thor standing up to his full height, and finally facing his friends._

_"Friends, hear me, please," Thor pleaded._

_Tony was the one who spoke. "...We're listening."_

_Thor gave him a wry smile, his eyes then appraising the group. "I must ask of you...a very serious favor. I know that some of you are against Loki staying here, let alone being within a mere mile radius-"_

_"Damn right," Natasha grumbled._

_"-but if you trust me to trust him, that's all I ask of you. If you can be patient with me, I can promise you, you won't regret it," Thor vowed. But even he wishes he could trust Loki with all he had. "We've all made mistakes," he looked at each and every one of his teammates. "We've all done unforgivable things we rue..." Natasha and Bruce looked away. "Loki's no different." Thor smiled a little. "We need to show him that it's okay to not be perfect-" Loki snorted-"and that we will be here whenever he feels the need."_

_The five Avengers exchanged glances warily. Eventually, Tony shrugged, Clint half-shrugged, Bruce nodded; Steve looked over at Natasha, who gazed back up at him fiercely, eyes screaming in protest. Regarding her sadly, knowing he as the leader had to make the final decision, Steve faced Thor, arms crossed, and said, "If you truly think he is able to do this, then we'll go along with whatever you're planning. But know that if he attempts to harm any of us, we'll have to take action. And Fury won't be happy about this."_

_Thor nodded in understanding. "Thank you."_

_"Who cares about Fury?" Tony cut in. "This is _our_ house and _our_ team, which means that we can do whatever the hell _we_ want."_

_Clint chuckled._

_"Natasha-" Steve started, but she was already gone._

_"She'll come around," said Clint._

_"Yeah, Capsicle," said Tony. "I doubt Pepper would be cool with this once I tell her."_

_Steve still did not feel reassured at all, but he knew Natasha needed her space. He'll have to talk to her later._

_._

Natasha stiffened as someone knocked on her door.

"Natasha?" _Knock knock knock_. "Natasha, I know you're in there. Can we please talk?"

She chewed on her bottom lip hard, so badly wanting to wrench the door open and throw herself in his arms. But her body wouldn't cooperate with her brain. So she stayed, unwillingly, shutting her eyes tight in hopes that he'll go away.

He did, much against his will.

.

"Come, brother," Thor said, walking back to the couch, arms outstretched.

"Where are you taking me?" said Loki, swatting Thor's hand away, swinging his legs over to get up. He attempted to stand, walk even, but his legs betrayed him and doubled over. This time Darcy caught him fast, one arm around his back, her opposite hand pressed against his chest. Loki looked over at her, finding his arm wrapped around the mortal for support, she staring back up at him.

"To your new sleeping quarters," said Thor, interrupting the little moment of theirs. "Lord Anthony proclaimed a floor underground that 'tis free of use."

"How_ touching_," Loki smiled mockingly.

Jane opened elevator for the four of them to step into.

The ride down was quiet, if not awkward. Thor and Jane were in the back, Jane now fascinated with her shoes and Thor looking at the floor numbers changing. Darcy had her eyes on everywhere else but the god hanging on to her and Loki had his trademark smirk on his face despite the way he looked.

Thor led the way down the lengthy hallway, stopping at the door that was all the way at the end and opened it. The room, like any other in the Tower, was lush and one could live in that room if they wanted. Loki didn't get a good look at the room-like he cared-but only sighed in content as they lay him down in the soft, soft sheets of the bed. The two mortals even tucked him in. How sweet.

"Rest," said Thor. "I will see you at moonset."

Loki needed no telling twice. He was exhausted, and he would need his strength for what's to come.

.

"Are we seriously bringing him breakfast in bed?" Darcy yawned, she the one who was holding the tray; both women were clad in their pajamas. "What's next, you want me to dress up as a French maid?"

"I don't think he'll be so opposed to it," Jane mumbled under her breath, opening the door. The two gave a start as they took in their surroundings. As if everything changed overnight, they were now looking at an exact replica of Loki's room back in Asgard, with a view to match.

"Okaaay, either I'm really high or something went down last night," Darcy whispered.

"C'mon," Jane said with a roll of her eyes. They approached Loki's bedside, where the god was currently in his slumber. His face was clear of any emotion, and Darcy had the strongest urge to touch his sharp cheekbones.

"Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakeeey," Darcy singsonged and Loki opened his eyes. "You _do_ eat eggs and bacon, right?" she double checked.

Loki sat up, vaguely aware of eyes following the sheets that fell down, his bare chest and upper abdomen revealed.

Darcy was the last to stop staring. Clearing her throat with a, "M'kay!" she set the tray down in his lap.

"Good morning," Jane greeted sheepishly, and he regarded her with a nod. "How are you feeling?"

Loki picked up the tall, slim glass of orange juice and took a tentative sip. After swallowing he said, "I've been better."

Jane leaned forward, hand outstretched to feel his forehead. Before she could touch him, her wrist was encased his vice grip with a sharp slapping of skin coming together. She froze, and so did Darcy.

"I'm not ill," Loki stated in an isn't-it-obvious tone, releasing Jane.

"Sorry, sorry," Jane rubbed her wrist. "Just making sure."

They watched Loki finish his hefty breakfast in under two minutes, jaws dropped.

"Do you...want me to get some more?" Darcy asked as she handed her the tray. Their fingers brushed during the exchange. _Typical._

"No," said Loki smoothly. "Thank you," he reminded himself to add, now smiling.

Darcy's legs turned to liquid butter.

.

Steve woke up to the feeling that he was being watched and he was not alone. Rolling over to the other side he found himself face to face with a familiar redhead, blue eyes settling on green. He couldn't believe it. Natasha Romanoff was in his bedroom.

And more notably, in his _bed_, where pillow talk was about to ensue.

"Good morning," he greeted, sleep deepening his voice.

"Hi," she said back quietly. After a beat, she added hesitantly, "Can we talk?"

Steve automatically nodded, not caring how she got in or how long she had been there.

"I'm not mad at you," Natasha began for starters. "In case you're wondering."

"Good," said Steve.

"But is it okay if I still think you're an idiot?"

He chuckled. "I wouldn't expect any less."

"Mm," she hummed with a little smile of her own tugging at her lips.

"There's something I noticed. Last night," Steve spoke up after a bit. "About you."

Natasha was deadly calm. "Okay..."

"While the others clearly didn't like Thor's idea, you looked so...so _incensed._ So vulnerable. I could see it in your eyes when you looked at me." As he talked, her eyes flickered down to the creamy comforter. "Was that it? Were you scared, Natasha?" Her hand, which was in his reach, was begging to be touched; he stretched his fingers, able to grasp it, and she didn't pull away in protest. Enthused, he stroked the back of her hand with his thumb, making small circles. "It's okay if you were. If anything happens, I would protect you in a heartbeat."

"I wasn't scared," Natasha partially lied, "and I can take care of myself."

Steve knew that. But he also knew the famous Black Widow could get scared too. As if to say,_ Regardless_, he freed his hand to run his knuckles up and down her arm. Natasha looked down at his action, then back into his eyes. And then she felt herself nod.

Shyly, with an adorable smile on his face, Steve sat up and outstretched his arms. Natasha's lips pressed, fighting a smile before she crawled over to him and accepted his embrace.

They weren't alone for long.

"GROUP HUG!" Tony sprang from literal nowhere, pouncing into Steve's bed. Steve let out a very unmanly scream, and it only got worse; Clint jumped down from the vent, Thor bounded in the room, and Bruce wasn't that far behind him.

At first against the unwanted touches, Natasha just sighed in defeat and let her boys hug her.

"How much did you hear?" Natasha pressed.

"Would you kill me if I tell you?" said Tony from beside her face.

Natasha glared at him.

"What? It's not my fault! We were all worried about you, Natalie," Tony continued. "So we thought-"

"_You_ thought," Bruce corrected from his position, buried in Thor's armpit.

"Thanks,_ buddy_," Tony told him sarcastically.

"Lady Natasha, making you angry, let alone frightened, was never my intent," said Thor, pulling off a puppy dog face. "I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course," Natasha said, kissing Thor's forehead. "Thank you." She leaned around so she got everybody, including a very red Steve. "_All_ of you."

* * *

**And that's it for this chapter! Sorry for the wait everyone. It took me a while on this chapter, because I wasn't sure on where I wanted this story to go. But I wrote 75% of this chapter down and improvised, and decided to end it on a positive note with Natasha and her boys :]**

**What did you guys think of Loki's return and his budding relationship with Thor, Jane, and Darcy? They are my OT4 in the Thor universe, and I love Loki and Darcy so much.**

**Peace!**

**And of course, Happy Holidays! Hope you all have a good one! [:**


	4. Blending In

"Alright, guys," said Tony, hands planted on the table. "We've got a psycho living downstairs who obviously doesn't like coming out unless he's with Goldilocks over here or Jane and Darcy, and we wanna keep him on a leash. How do we do this?"

"What if he wants to go out?" said Clint. "People would automatically recognize him from the get-go and flip their shit."

"Who says we're letting him out?" said Natasha.

"Please do not speak of my brother as if he is an animal," Thor pleaded, and when Natasha opened up her mouth to say something smart, Steve, Clint, and Tony silenced her with a knowing look. It's already been a week, and she's only seen the Norse god twice.

"Fury is going to find out one way or another," said Steve. "But I still think we should keep Loki under wraps. Disguise him, maybe?"

"Who in their right mind would get that close to Loki, let alone know how to disguise him?" said Tony.

"Already ahead of you, fellas!"

Darcy's voice made them all look up, seeing the curly brunette walk in the room, stopping just in front of them with a hand on her hip; they all looked at her questionably, and Darcy held up a pair of scissors, snapping them together a few times.

"Now, I want you to give me your honest opinion," she said before leaving the penthouse. A solid moment passed and then she was back, towing a stiff-looking Loki to the table. The Avengers tensed upon habit, except for Thor and maybe Tony.

Their eyes appraised Loki's new appearance from his feet up; he wore black shoes, matching skinny jeans with a chain hanging off one pocket, and a green graphic tee. His hair was cut, cropped short on the sides, and the top of his hair was like a curvy slope, sleeked and perfect. Not a strand out of place.

"So _that's_ where my hair gel went!" Tony exclaimed.

"Really? After all that I went through for three hours?!" said Darcy. "And all you care about is your hair gel?!-Sorry about that by the way-"

The elevator opened and Jane walked through, shopping bags in her hands. She took in the scene and said, "...Oh boy."

"Jane!" Thor sang. "You have returned!"

"Hey," Jane smiled at him, walking up to Loki and Darcy. "Darce...I thought we had an agreement! You got his hair and I his clothes..."

"Are you kidding? He totally rocks this look!" Darcy complained.

"Well yeah, he looks pretty nice, but I got him more...sophisticated clothes," Jane admitted sheepishly, raising her covered arms.

"_Oh_."

"Are you two seriously fighting fashion over Reindeer Games?" Tony piped up. "Just let the man decide himself!"

"_Thank_ you," said Loki, taking the bags from Jane.

"Still not your friend."

"My dead heart will cease to ever beat again."

Bruce snorted in his coffee and Loki left the room, with a bickering Jane and Darcy at his heels.

"You're not worried at all about them being with him?" Clint asked Thor.

"Afraid not," said Thor. "Loki has stated himself that he likes Lady Jane. And I think he finds Lady Darcy rather amusing."

.

When Loki emerged for the second time that day, he was wearing one of the outfits Jane had bought him; first was the dark grey, what the Midgardians called, peacoat, with the collar pulled up; then there was the deep olive green shirt that clung to his skin, and finely pressed dark jeans that were a little looser than the last set of pants he had worn, with plain black dress shoes. This was more of his comfort zone, but he reassured Lady Darcy that he would agree to wear the other half of clothing that she had gotten him.

Bruce was pouring himself some tea before he was going back to the lab. At the sound of Loki's arrival, he looked up twice, and told himself to remain calm.

"There's tea in here if you want it," Bruce informed him, awkwardly leaving the room with stiffened legs and taut shoulders.

Loki looked around, eyes fixating on the coffee maker and cabinets, before he took out a mug and the kettle with a swift flick of his wrist.

.

Natasha ran into Bruce on her way up to the penthouse.

"Hey, Bruce."

"Hey, Tasha."

"Heading back to the lab?"

"Yeah." Bruce then stopped, turning around. "Hey, uh, Natasha?"

Natasha stopped walking, turning around as well.

"You're not planning on going up to the penthouse, are you?"

"Yeah, why?"

Bruce hesitated. "Nothing. Just be careful, okay?"

Natasha watched her friend leave suspiciously before her hand automatically flickered to her thigh to feel the familiar presence of her gun; but she cursed under her breath when she realized that she left her 9mm in her room.

_You've been dancing around him for too long_, she told herself. _Time to pull up your big girl panties and suck it up_.

And with a firm nod of her head, she was walking into the elevator and pressing the button that led to the very top of the Tower.

.

_Ding!_

The spy walked in the room, and the first thing she saw were a pair of feet resting on the island. Loki was lounging in his seat, legs propped up indeed, with a book open in his lap; his free hand was twisting, index finger making circular motions and realized that the spoon in the mug was doing his bidding. He made no indication of her entering, but she knew that he knew.

Natasha slowly navigated towards one of the couches, never turning her back fully.

"Care for a cup of tea?"

He still never looked up, but he was directing his question at her. Ignoring him, she sat down with her own book in her lap, curling her legs up on the couch; it bothered her that they had more than one thing in common. Reading.

Loki smirked. He was going to enjoy toying with this one. Her emotions were so riled up; but she hid them well. Impressively, for a human.

The elevator sounded once more, and this time Steve walked in with Clint at his side; Bruce had notified them, so they were there just in case, for Natasha's sake. When the spy saw them, she wanted very much to throw herself on them both; but she will never show her playful, childish behavior especially when _he_ was in the room.

"Hey, Nat," said Clint, sitting next to her on one side, arm resting on the back of the couch behind her head.

"Loki," Steve attempted to be civil.

"Soldier," Loki said back. "Tea?"

"No thanks." Steve then walked over to where Natasha and Clint sat, sitting on the other side of the redhead. "Hey, Tasha."

"Hey," said Natasha, her eyes telling her thanks for her. The two men nodded, and Natasha shifted; laying down, she rested her head on Steve's lap, and her feet in Clint's, her book held right above her face so she could read.

"Hey, JARVIS," Clint called.

"_Yes, Mr. Barton?_" JARVIS said back.

"Can you show me what's good on TV right now? I'm bored as hell."

"_Right away, sir._"

Steve silently thanked Clint; he was relieved that he was able to do something else other than stare at Natasha's face. But as he watched TV with Clint, he felt her eyes on his face. When he would look down, he would find her reading; she was quick, and it only heightened his curiosity. So he decided to continue to stare at her until he caught her in the act. His assumptions were correct, because Natasha sneaked another peek at him, and he was already looking down at her.

"Like what you see, Rogers?" she lightly teased.

"Nat, you know he does," Clint muttered.

"Barton!" Steve's cheeks felt hot.

"Ehehehehe," Loki laughed under his breath.

* * *

**I figured I would go on ahead and post this chapter since I'm in a very good mood today. I got some new ideas and it still won't interfere with the main plot of this story, so I'm pretty pumped about this; this also means that I'll be changing the summary up a bit. The only downside is that Loki, Jane, and Darcy won't appear as often from now on because of the POV focus, and I don't want the story to feel too cluttered with characters. BUT! You won't see the last of them! :D**

**The surprise is coming up _very_ soon. Sooner than you might think.**

**Peace!**


	5. And The Spider Enters The Web

"Someone's happy," Tony noted, watching Natasha's face as she read today's newspaper over Steve's shoulder.

"She should be," said Clint from where he sat next to Bruce. "It's only been a month and _you-know-who_ finally left."

"Reindeer Games couldn't stand my sexiness, that's why," said Tony with a roll of his eyes. "I know. I'm irresistible."

"I miss Jane terribly," Thor said, pouting some.

"Dude, you just saw her yesterday," said Clint.

_"And_ she and Lewis live just down the street," Tony said. "You act like it's the end of the word or something."

Thor turned his sappy puppy dog eyes on his friend.

"Oh no, don't give me that."

Steve chuckled before returning his gaze on the paper. Natasha, now moving to stand next to him, reading with him only made it more distracting. His focus drifted from today's news to the feeling of Natasha's soft skin. No...President Obama signs the...man, she smells_ really_ good today...

Loki's departure from the Tower was a huge relief on Natasha's part. But she had the men she loved help her get through it personally. Although Loki had never made any attempt to harm her or the others during his stay, she still never went anywhere in the Tower alone or without her gun. And many nights alone she would find herself in someone's bed. Steve was the most repetitive, and the two never heard the end of it from Tony and Clint.

So it only slightly, but pleasantly surprised, Steve when Natasha came to his room the following night. He had been looking through a new file that Director Fury had sent him, which was confidential information until the team meeting tomorrow morning. Papers were spread all around his bed, his eyebrows furrowed as he thought and absorbed everything he lay his eyes on. It was late, almost one o'clock when he shut everything down and decided to get some rest. After sliding the file in his drawer and taking off his shirt, he laid down and stared at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to take him under.

Then there was movement in the darkness, a light padding of feet inching closer to his bed. His heart skipped beats, as it did every time, feeling a draft as the sheets were pulled down and the bed went down on his left as the spy climbed in, pulling the covers up comfortably to her waist.

"Where you busy?" Natasha asked, curling on her side, facing him.

"Not much," said Steve, turning to face her in the darkness. He could vaguely make out her face, resisting the urge to reach out and touch her.

"You're still up," she noted.

He smiled. "Okay you caught me. New SHIELD file just came in. Fury's calling us in tomorrow for a meeting."

"Mm..."

"...Natasha?"

Her face tilted upwards to acknowledge that she heard him.

He started to say, but then left it alone. He shouldn't question her decisions; some things he'll just never understand about her. But that was the beauty of it. Natasha was always a mystery that he wanted to solve.

"Goodnight," he said instead, and shifted, flipping on his backside once more, and closed his eyes. Before he was completely under, he heard a soft whisper.

"Goodnight, Steve..."

.

He woke up in a different position than he remembered. It wasn't the first time, especially with the spy that he found himself currently spooning. _Spooning was the word, right?_ Her red mane of hair was tucked underneath his chin; one arm was wrapped around her from behind, his free arm used as an additional pillow for his head. And the slumbering woman wasn't making it better; she mirrored his position, hand clamped around his wrist to keep his arm there, her free hand laying limply next to her. Their breathing matched to the point where Steve got nervous, and when he started to move, so did she. And then he realized.

Natasha was waking up.

Mentally cursing, he was quick to subtly remove his arms from around her. He sat up then, stretching and flexing his arms as he looked at the time. 6:45. This meant that he had to get up now, _and_ wake the rest of the team, _and_ let them know to be ready by eight.

Natasha pushed herself up in a sitting position, brushing her hair back.

"Good morning, Tasha," he said.

"It would've been if we had ten more minutes," she said back, sending a little smile in his direction. "I was actually pretty comfortable there before, Cap."

Steve blushed. "Oh. Sorry about that. I didn't-"

"Don't worry about it. What time do we need to be at the helicarrier?"

"Nine."

"Alright." She started to get out of the bed, stretching her arms to the ceiling; as she did so, the sunlight hit her, his eyes watching her shirt ride up at her movements, and dazed at the radiance of her hair now. "Don't worry about waking the guys. I'll do it."

"Okay. Thank you."

"Thanks for letting me sleep over."

His smile was sheepish. "Anytime."

.

"So what's so important for you to call us in so early?" Tony demanded, biting into his glazed doughnut; while Fury shot him a look, Tony passed the doughnut box around.

"Stark, this is no time for foolery," said Fury before addressing the entire group. "Recently I sent Captain Rogers a new file. You will be meeting a very important person today."

"The president?"

"Stark!"

"He's a helluva lot younger than the president," said Fury while Natasha sent daggers in Tony's direction. "He's new, fresh to the scene. But he has experience. He's been in the hero business since high school. I've been keeping a close eye on him," both Tony and Clint snorted in their coffee at this-"seeing what he's made of. And honest to say, I'm impressed. He has what it takes to be a part of the Avengers Initiative."

"So to sum it all up, we're getting a new teammate?" said Clint.

"Without our consent," Tony muttered under his breath. "As usual."

"He will be arriving shortly to meet you all," Fury continued as if he hadn't heard Tony's snide comments. "I'll leave it to you, Captain, to make the final decision." Steve nodded, standing up just as Fury began to leave. Fury paused at the doorway, hand to his earpiece before he told the team, "As a matter of fact, he's on his way up." And he left.

"Who's the new guy, Cap?" Clint asked.

"Yes, who is our new friend?" Thor added with a smile, eager to make a new ally.

Steve opened his mouth to open when the double doors opened, two SHIELD agents holding them for a young man to walk through; every Avenger turned their heads to get a good look at the newcomer. He sure did look young. He had wild, untidy brown hair and chocolate brown orbs to match, his body long and lanky; his suit was red and blue, with webbing designs on the red, and to top it all off, there was a black spider in the center of his chest.

He approached Steve, mask twisting around in his hands, and accepted Steve's outstretched hand.

"Captain Rogers," he said, "it's a pleasure to meet you. Sir," he made sure to add.

Steve could tell he was nervous, especially since his secret identity was out there in the open. "The pleasure's all mine," he said with a reassuring smile and the other male smiled. Steve turned and faced his team. "Everyone, meet Peter Parker. You may know him as the one and only Spider Man."

"Oh yeah, I've heard of you!" said Tony. "Huh." He eyed him up and down before looking at each of his teammates. "I say we keep 'em! He's cute."

"Man of Spiders!" Thor got up and engulfed Peter in a bone-crushing hug. "It is wonderful to meet you and see the face behind the mask!"

"Yeah, I like to keep that on the down-low," Peter wheezed, and Thor set him down.

"You'll get used to that," said Clint as he got up to shake Peter's hand. "I'm Clint."

His partner was next, shaking the other spider's hand. "Natasha."

Bruce shook Peter's hand afterwards, and Tony finished last with a, "You probably already know who I am."

"Ignore him," said Natasha.

"Yeah, we normally just tune him out," Bruce teased, and Peter laughed.

"I thought what we had was special!" Tony pretended to get emotional, wiping at his eyes.

The Avengers decided to take Peter back to the Tower in order to get to know him better, and to test how it would feel like to have him in their home.

"So, Petey Pie," said Tony, "how old are you?"

"Twenty one," said Peter.

"That's it. You're going clubbing with us."

"_Us_?" said Steve with crossed arms.

"I've never been clubbing before," said Peter.

"Don't get him started," Natasha told Tony darkly, making the billionaire gulp and nod.

Peter looked around the penthouse in awe, rendered speechless for a moment. "This is where you guys live?"

"Sweet, huh?" said Clint.

"This is where _we_ live," Steve corrected him.

Peter turned to him, disbelieving. "What?"

The Avengers exchanged glances.

"We like you, kid," said Clint.

"We think you'd make a great addition to our team and family," said Steve.

"We know you have great potential, Peter," said Bruce.

"You radiate greatness and responsibility," said Thor.

"We could use a new face around here," said Natasha.

Tony grinned at the now beaming boy. "Welcome home, kid."

* * *

**Yay, Peter's here! This should be fun ;}**


	6. Natasha's Plan

**Thanks for the feedback from the last chapter, everyone! Here's...ANOTHER! *smashes glass***

* * *

Peter had settled in well. Unlike the Avengers when they first met, they treated him as part of the family, glad to have another diamond in the rough. He was sent on simple missions with the team, to get used to the environment and how Steve led. He was quick to adapt.

He found himself gravitating to the other spider in the Tower. He didn't know why. He had never had siblings before, but he felt like Natasha was gradually becoming the big sister he never had. Steve, as the leader of course, was like his mentor-as well as his friend. Tony was like the cool uncle who always drank and often didn't give a you-know-what. Bruce was definitely someone Peter could get along with on a science level, and Tony officially added him as a member of the Science Bros (Jane Foster was still pending.) Clint was kind of like a big brother as well, as it was he who showed the wall-crawler good hiding places to spy on people (a.k.a. Steve and Natasha). Thor was like walking sunshine.

Peter hadn't met Loki yet, and Natasha didn't want him to.

He found the redhead in the penthouse, drinking black coffee and reading today's paper.

"Hey," he said, sliding into one of the stools.

"привет," she greeted back, taking another sip. Over the rim, she spotted his lost look and continued, "Это не что иное. I just greeted you in Russian."

"Right." Peter scratched the back of his head. "How many other languages do you know?"

"Depends on who you ask," said Natasha, teasing smile gracing her lips.

Peter smiled back bashfully. "So, uh...where is everyone? The Tower's kinda quiet."

"Bruce is probably in the lab," said Natasha. "He only leaves the Tower if reason calls for it."

"And the others?"

"I think Stark is out doing some press, Thor is most likely visiting Jane..."

"And Clint and Cap?"

"I don't know about Steve," said Natasha with a hint of disappointment in her voice. Peter barely missed it. "But I know where Clint is. Right now."

"Where?"

Natasha unsheathed her pistol and pointed it at the ceiling, pulling the trigger with a straight face.

BAM.

"AHH!" A very un-manly scream was heard before the vent from up above was pushed down, swinging on its hinges as a head peeled out. "Dammit, Nat!"

"Told you," said Natasha, and Peter laughed; the webswinger was slightly wary in the eyes since he wasn't all that used to Natasha's open relationship with her weapons yet.

Clint just cursed under his breath in a language Peter could not identify before he jumped down from his nest.

"_Miss Romanoff_?" JARVIS's voice rang through the quiet.

"Yes, JARVIS?" said Natasha, tilting her head up.

"_Mr. Rogers would like me to inform you and Mr. Barton and Mr. Parker that he has just arrived. Mr. Stark and Miss Potts are to be arriving shortly. I have no word on the current whereabouts of Mr. Odinson_."

"Thank you, JARVIS," said the spy. "Where is Steve heading now?"

_"I believe he is going in the direction of your room, ma'am. Should I notify him of your knowledge of this?_"

Natasha began to stand. "No, it's alright. I'll go check on him. Thank you."

"I know you wonnit," Clint singsonged under his breath and Natasha gave him the bird as she disappeared. Peter had done a spit-take, spewing water out everywhere.

.

Natasha took a shortcut to her bedroom, tumbling through the window as Steve reached her door. She ran in a sprint, hand wrenching the door open before he could, beating him to it, and managed to look stoic; her lightly heaving chest the only part of her body that may have given herself away.

Steve looked haunted, if not upset. Wherever he had been, it must have been raining. He was dripping from head to toe, his shirt clung to his body like a second skin from underneath his open jacket, his normally neat hair disheveled and hanging over his eyes. His blue eyes met hers through long eyelashes, bottom lip jutted out slightly more than the top. His walls were down completely; and for the first time, Natasha could see the ghost of the man before the serum; crumpled, weak, and small...Something must of happened. Where could he have gone?

Green eyes gazed into blue for a beat, and then she was gently tugging him inside by the hand and closing the door behind him. She turned to face him fully, watching him take a few paces into her room before he slowly turned on his heels; his saddened orbs traveled from the ground up, lingering on her supple lips before finally settling on her eyes once more.

"I visited them today..." he finally said, voice hoarse and breaking. "All of them."

Oh.

Natasha automatically understood. Why Steve was so sad and defeated...

He had been at the graveyard. Visiting deceased soldiers, old friends and allies, who were now in the eternal sleep. Did he feel guilty? Did he want to be with them?

Steve's eyes were wet, and Natasha wasn't sure whether or not they were tears or the rain, but regardless she closed the space between them and took him in her arms for comfort. Her arms wrapped around his neck and shoulders, one hand cupping the back of his head; Steve dipped his face in her shoulder, wrapping both arms around her snugly, seeking her scent and comfort.

"Today would've been his birthday," he murmured against her skin, his lips barely brushing her collarbone. "Bucky's birthday."

_His best friend_, she realized. That only made it worse for him. She leaned on her tiptoes, tightening her grip on him to let him know that she was here for him, her fingers running through his hair a bit. He was shaking now, his choked sobs giving random spasms to his body.

"It's okay, it's okay," she recited in a whisper, and he nodded.

Later on, Steve returned to his room, only to take a quick shower and meet Natasha in the penthouse afterwards. The thought of the spy brought a smile to his face, a feeling of reassurance warming his insides, and with a little more confidence than before he exited the elevator and faced his team.

They were all eyeing him warily; he actually felt happy that they cared so much about him.

"Where you been, Capsicle?" Tony broke the extended silence. "And why aren't you dressed?"

"What's wrong with the way I look?" Steve asked, momentarily distracted.

"_Nothing_," Natasha told him.

"We're gonna take Petey here out on a stroll," Tony said, patting Peter on the shoulder.

"What does that mean?"

"Put on that leather jacket Red likes. We're going out."

"Out where?"

"Eh, we're gonna have a little guys day," said Tony, already getting to his feet with the others.

"Guys day?" Steve echoed, looking at Natasha. "But-"

"Keyword: GUYS DAY." Clint rolled his eyes.

"Thor's dragging Loki along," said Bruce.

"I have faith in my brother," Thor defended.

"Yet nobody has faith in him, does he?" Tony muttered. Thor pouted at him. "What? That doesn't mean that I won't blast his ass off if he tries to turn me into a frog! Although I think I would be a very good lookin' frog, thank you very much..."

"But..." Steve sat down next to Natasha.

"Go on without me, it's fine," she said.

"Are you sure?" Steve asked.

"Yeah. You deserve a little treat today," said Natasha.

He hesitated.

"Go," she insisted. "I'll be fine by myself. I have Pepper and..." A thought dawned on her, and she suddenly smiled. "We can, uh...have fun."

The soldier chuckled. "Alright." He lowered his voice and continued, "Call me if you need anything, okay?" He was so sweet.

She nodded in response. "Okay."

They squeezed each other's hands and Steve left with the rest of the team, Natasha hearing the last of Tony's snide comment before their voices faded away in the elevator.

"Pepper?" Natasha called out.

The strawberry blonde entered the penthouse, laptop in hand. "Yes?"

"Do you mind if I call some people over?"

.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" asked Pepper with a smile on her face.

"Is this too out of character for me?" Natasha said back.

"No, I think it's good for you."

The elevator dinged, and Jane walked in the penthouse, followed by Darcy.

"Hello, ladies," Pepper greeted.

"Miss Potts," Jane said, shaking her hand.

"We're friends, Miss Foster, I think we can be on a first name basis."

"Wassap, Pepsi?" Darcy said, raising a fist; amused, Pepper bumped her fist, and Darcy's grin widened. Jane just shook her head, squeezing her temple.

The four women were, at first, a little awkward with each other; it wasn't until Darcy turned on the TV and started up random conversations did the ice break.

At the moment, the curly brunette was telling Pepper about that one time when she tased Thor, and how Loki questioned its power last week. Natasha partially listened, but her attention averted to Jane as she sat down next to her on one of the stools.

Natasha sat up straighter.

"So the boys are out, huh?" said Jane.

"Yeah," said Natasha. "How are you adjusting here?"

"Pretty good," the scientist said, getting animated. "Since technically Darcy and I work for SHIELD, they provided us with a really nice house, and it comes with the perfect tech. I can get so much work done. It's the best."

"Have you succeeded any in your research?"

"Yes. And surprisingly Loki's been helping me." Jane saw the look on Natasha's face. "What? He's more of the smart one in the family, and he can be nice when he's not a narcisstic ass." Natasha snorted, and Jane giggled a little. "Anyway, in a few days, I'll be able to open a portal."

"To Asgard?" Natasha asked, now genuinely interested and surprised at the same time.

Jane nodded eagerly.

"Even though she knows Loki can take us anywhere if you ask nicely," Darcy added from where she sat across the room.

"You mean if _you_ ask nicely," Jane corrected.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You know exactly what I mean. He finds you adorable; you're his favorite."

Darcy went pink in the face. "Nuh-uh!"

"Oh yeah? Then why did I hear him say it?"

"Loki? 'Adorable' in his vocabulary? You never put 'Loki' and 'adorable' in the same sentence!"

"...Okay, so maybe it wasn't in the exact context, but it was heavily implied." Darcy sent a dark look in Jane's direction. "What, you two have a lot in common!"

"Oh yeah? Name one thing."

"Okay, I'll ask you a rheotorical question."

"Shoot."

"Red or green?"

"Green."

"I rest my case."

"That's not fair! Ask me another one!"

"Alright. Ah...what do people think of you, compared to me?"

"Second best."

"There ya go."

"Ugh?!"

"But see, the thing is, I love you and I think of us as equals. The only thing Loki and I have in common is our smarts, as you and Thor are more of the fun ones."

"I'm not liking where this is going."

"Well you started it."

Jane looked over at Natasha. "See what I have to put up with?" she teased, and Darcy put her middle finger all the way up. Natasha chuckled, and Pepper put her hand over her mouth to muffle her laughter.

Natasha had to admit she liked the atmosphere. It was so light. And it was very different than being surrounded by testosterone all the time. It was a good different, she decided.

She realized that each woman had a hero/antihero to wait for; Jane had Thor, Pepper had Tony, Darcy probably had Loki from the looks, and even Natasha was starting to miss Steve-and with a start, she also realized with horror that she wanted to share these feelings.

The spy refrained, pondering some more.

This left Clint, Bruce, and Peter. Clint wasn't into anybody at the moment, but he was a natural flirt; one day the archer will find that woman, Natasha was sure. Natasha didn't know anything about Peter, and...

"Hey...Pepper?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you know anything about Betty Ross?"

"You mean Bruce's lover?"

"Yeah, her."

"Not lately, no," Pepper shook her head. "Why?"

Natasha suddenly grinned. "JARVIS?"

"_Yes, Miss Romanoff_?"

"What are you doing?" Darcy said. "I'm likin' this look on your face."

"I'm gonna need you to do me a favor," Natasha continued to the Al, then turned to Jane. "Do you think you can open the portal today?"

.

The portal worked.

Correction, the portal opened, and the sky caved in on itself; there was a rainbow flash, and then Sif, the Goddess of War and female warrior of Asgard, appeared before them. She was breathtakingly beautiful, with a hard-muscled body and gorgeous features, her long jet black hair and fierce hazel orbs, shaped like carved almonds.

Natasha had met Sif before, during the Avengers one-week trip to Asgard*. They had gotten along really well, considering what they had in common, and Clint had quickly adapted a habit of plucking Sif's strings.

"Uh...was that supposed to happen?" Darcy said.

"I...don't think so," said Jane, but the two went forward to greet the Asgardian first.

"Lady Jane, Lady Darcy," Sif greeted warmly, accepting the hugs that she received from the two mortals. "Heimdall has informed me that you have called upon me. What 'tis the urgency?"

"Nothin'. We just wanted to say wassap," said Darcy.

"Actually," said Natasha after getting her hug. "I have something else in mind."

Sif stared at Natasha and spoke after a beat, lips twitching at the corners. "I'm all ears."

.

The next woman they found was Betty.

She was sitting in a coffee shop, minding her own business when she saw none other than the Black Widow and people she didn't recognize approach her table; one was even wearing strange armor. This made the woman nervous; for the past two months, she's been wanting to be left alone, especially from her father. She missed Bruce, and she longed to see his face again, seeking his comfort. She promised herself that she will be together with him again, and her father won't be able to get in the way of things this time...

"Miss Ross?" said Natasha, and Betty looked up.

"That's me," she said; she had a quiet voice, like Bruce's. Her eyes nervously flickered between the spy and the warrior and asked, "Am I in trouble?"

Pepper softly laughed. "No, that's not it at all."

"Dude, you act like we're gonna arrest you or something," said Darcy, sliding into the booth across from Betty. "Relax, we're your friends."

"Friends?" Betty echoed, looking up at Natasha.

"..._Something_ like that," Natasha confirmed.

.

"You call this clothing?" Sif asked, holding her arms out.

"Don't diss the shirt," Darcy pointed an accused finger, sliding the ponytail holder out of Sif's hair. The goddess wore a simple long-sleeved grey tee, and black cotton shorts that may have been a wee bit short for her endless legs. Her raven tresses spilled out down her chest and back, and Darcy combed her hands through the strands. "Dude! Do Asgardians even _get_ tangles?"

"It's not that bad," said Pepper.

"Are we seriously having a pajama party?" said Jane, not being able to stop a girly smile.

"I haven't been to a sleepover since high school," said Betty, hugging her knees.

"Well, Steve did say that maybe being with you guys wouldn't be so bad," said Natasha.

"And you always listen to Steve, don't you?" Darcy said, wagging her eyebrows.

"I have noticed that you and Lord Steven are quite close," Sif added, not helping at all.

Natasha sent her daggers. "So what?"

"She doesn't get it," Darcy deadpanned, and the women giggled.

"What part am I supposed to get?" Natasha asked, eyes narrowing dangerously.

And at that moment, the elevator dinged and everyone froze.

"Oh Little Red Riding Hood, the wolves have arrived!" Tony announced, then stopped cold when he saw the apparent additions to his home. "Or should I say the six little pigs?" His eyes fell on his girlfriend. "Hey, Pep."

"Jane!" Thor smiled.

"Darcy," Loki purred, smirking with mischief.

"Sif," Clint noted, pleasantly surprised but freaked out at the same time.

"B-Betty?" Bruce croaked.

Steve turned, everyone's gazes switching to her. "Natasha?"

Natasha shrugged a shoulder, not looking sorry at all. "Oops?"

* * *

***See _A Week in Asgard_**


End file.
